El encanto de la empatía y telepatía
by ope-hana
Summary: ¿Cómo inicio ese destello mágico que enlazó la vida de una pequeña bruja con la de dos vampiros? Cómo el tiempo paso y aquellos vampiros deseaban con fervor que aquella joven se hiciera mujer. ¿Qué era lo que aquella niña los hizo competir por su atención? ¿Estarían dispuestos en enfrentarse para ganar el amor de aquella niña? 1-6 editado
1. inicios

El encanto de la empatía y telepatía.

¿Cómo inició ese destello mágico que enlazó la vida de una pequeña bruja con la de dos vampiros?

Cómo con el paso del tiempo y aquellos vampiros deseaban con fervor que aquella niña se hiciera mujer, y deleitarse, incluso enorgullecerse con los logros de la vida de la niña.

¿Qué era lo que aquella niña los hizo competir por su atención sin ella saberlo?

¿Estarían dispuestos en enfrentarse para ganar el amor, y afecto de aquella niña?

 **::::**

Hermione era chiquilla de 9 años cuando conoció a un joven rubio de unos 18 años o más. Aquella tarde era un día nublado en la temporada del verano. La primera vez que se vieron hubo esa chispa y el dichoso amor a primera vista.

El por ser un monstro se alejó de aquella chiquilla que le regalo una sonrisa al verlo. A pesar que se encontraron en la estación de Londres, él se alejó cuando un tumulto de personas pasó por donde estaba la niña agarrada de la mano de su madre. Sonrió al sentir la emoción de aquella chiquilla.

Hermione ese día no dejó de sonreír porque había visto a un chico muy hermoso y le dio una sonrisa cálida que la hizo sentir que no era fea como lo habían dicho sus compañeros de salón. Sentía curiosidad porque el chico se veía frustrado y sufriendo, aun así le regaló una sonrisa.

El chico se desapareció en un instante a pesar que lo buscó con la mirada no lo encontró. Se había enamorado por primera vez era como esas novelas que había leído alguna vez. No entendía que significaba "sentir felicidad al verlo" ahora se sentía feliz al recordar aquella sonrisa.

Su madre la llevó hacia la línea de la costa este; iban a Cambridge. En el tren sentada en su lugar correspondiente ella vio a un chico de piel pálida como aquel rubio que había visto hace una hora. Él también tenía los ojos dorados pero no el color del oro era un color que no podía describirlo. El chico la vio por unos instantes después se tapó la nariz como si ella oliera asqueroso. Hermione se sonrojó y bajó la mirada en su libro; de nuevo se sentía humillada. Los niños a veces le hacían eso se burlaban de sus dientes, también de su cabello y para rematar hacia ese gesto que estaba haciendo el chico de pelo cobrizo. Le hacían una mueca de asco. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas se acumularan en sus ojos para después ponerse a sollozar y abrazar a su madre que le preguntaba porque lloraba. La sonrisa se le había borrado.

El chico de pelo cobrizo no quería provocar aquella reacción. Aquella niña venia feliz con una autoconfianza elevada por una sonrisa que le dio un chico, pero ahora ella se refugiaba en los brazos de su madre. Se sintió culpable y al leer los pensamientos de aquella niña lo hicieron sentir el peor monstro de la historia, hacer de llorar a una niña no se sentía bien. Sacó un libro de su bolsa y esperó a que la niña se quedara dormida, y la madre se distrajera.

Anotó unas palabras que decían:

 _Lo siento, no fue mi intención hacerte llorar. Eres una niña hermosa. Acepta este humilde regalo por compensación de mi comportamiento. Discúlpame_

Dejó el libro en la bolsa de la niña y se alejó del lugar ya que no soportaba el olor que desprendía aquella niña. Su sangre le cantaba y quería saciarse de aquel suculento manjar.


	2. 1989

Estación King Cross 1989

Como cada año Hermione estaba en la estación pendiente y disimulando leer el libro que aquel chico extraño le regaló aquella vez. Ella realmente no le gustaba los libros de fantasía, pero para entender de qué trataba aquel libro tuvo que pedirles a sus padres que le compraran los demás libros relacionados con el libro que tenía entre sus manos.

" **El camino perdido y otros escritos"**

Era el libro que aquel chico de pelo cobrizo le regaló. Desde entonces cada vez que alguien en se burlaba de ella sacaba aquel libro y se ponía a leer en ese mundo fantasioso. Su padre le mencionó que era una lectura más o menos madura para su edad pero ella no le importó sumergirse al mundo fantasioso de J.R.R. Tolkien.

Algo le llamó la atención levantó la mirada y vio que del otro lado del pasillo donde ella se encontraba, estaba el chico de hace un año. No pudo evitar reírse y soltar la mano de su madre para ir a hablar con aquel chico.

—Hola —saludó ella.

El chico pálido ya la había notado solo fingió ignorancia. Queriendo que el encuentro se extienda por más minutos que a él le parecían semanas.

— ¿te acuerdas de mí? —preguntó la chiquilla. Vio como el chico la ignoraba—. Soy Hermione ¿y tú cómo te llamas?

Jasper dio leve suspiro. Aquella niña lo recordó. Aquella niña se presentó y le dijo su nombre. Aquella niña no sabía lo que le estaba provocando. Aquella niña no sabía el esfuerzo enorme que estaba haciendo al estar entre tanta gente tan solo para verla. Quería que esa sonrisa estuviera presente de ahora en adelante. Hoy había ido porque sintió la necesidad de verla.

Vio a verla y grabó en su mente todos los rasgos de la pequeña Hermione. Aquellos dientes delanteros que la hacían parecer a un roedor. Era hermosa. Hermosa ante sus ojos. Un pequeño ángel, un destello de la inocencia y la paz que pide su mente.

Según Carlisle que el sentimiento y emoción que obtuvo la primera vez que conoció a Esme, se aparece a lo que estaba sintiendo por Hermione. El tan solo tenía que esperar diez años para verla de nuevo y si la acepta la convertiría en su compañera para estar juntos por la eternidad. Las emociones que sentía al ver a la niña eran abrumantes.

Sintió las emociones de la pequeña. Irradiaba de expectación, curiosidad y ansiedad. Pero la más fuerte era de añoranza.

—Jasper Hale —respondió el rubio con una leve inclinación.

La niña estaba más que eufórica por haber entablado una conversación con alguien mayor. Iba a preguntarle algo cuando su madre la tomó de la mano.

—Hermione, tenemos que irnos —la jaló yendo hacia el andén que siempre tomaban. Jasper sintió las ganas inmensas de lastimar a la madre de Hermione. Tuvo que controlarse y no preocupar a sus familiares.

Hermione le dio un adiós con la mano. Ni siquiera pudo despedirse de su nuevo amigo. Vio que el rubio le daba una leve sonrisa y de la nada desapreció como hace un año.

 _Cambridge University Botanic Garden 1989_

Estaba escondida entre los arbustos. Hermione le gustaba el silencio del lugar al igual que el ruido de la ciudad que se escuchaba a lo lejos. Ese día se estaba imaginando como era estar en el mundo de _Tolkien_. Estaba tan invertida en su imaginación que no se dio cuenta que había alguien a lo lejos, acechándola.

Edward se estaba comportando de una manera escalofriante y eso le molestaba. Estaba tan encantado con su pequeña cantante. Aquella imaginación de aquella chiquilla no tenía precio. La forma que se imaginaba a los personajes de "El señor de los anillos" no tenía precio.

Hermione vio la puesta de sol y ya era la hora para levantarse e ir a la casa de su abuela. A lo mejor su madre ya venía a recogerla. Iba caminando hacia el pequeño lago que había, solo para lavarse las manos cuando tropezó.

Sintió dolor al ver que sus manitas estaban sangrando alguien había dejado vidrio en pleno camino. Tuvo suerte de estar con doble ropa y tan solo tenía uno pequeños cortes en los dedos. Pero sentía ardor al ver que el vidrio estaba perforando su piel. Sentía las rodillas entumidas y el dolor que empezaba a tener por el golpe. Sus lágrimas aparecieron.

A lo lejos vio que un joven se acercaba. Trató de limpiarse las lágrimas y calmarse, para parecerse alguien mayor y no una niña de nueve –casi- diez. Alguien se agachó para llegar a la estatura de ella.

— ¿estás bien? —preguntó el chico de pelo cobrizo.

Ella negó sentía el nudo en la garganta. Alzó su pequeña mano para señalar el vidrio incrustado mientras trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas que salían de nuevo.

Edward se estaba controlando de una manera implacable. Esa sangre olía exquisita que su boca ya estaba produciendo cantidades excesivas de veneno. Quería probarlo para que la quemazón de la garganta dejara de arder. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? Podía secarla y dejar el cuerpo en el fondo del lago. No había personas alrededor y los que estaban no ponían atención a su alrededor. Se imaginó como secarla y como ocultar la evidencia que no se dio cuenta que la pequeña estaba hablando.

— ¿puedes quitar el vidrio por favor? —sollozó la pequeña mientras ponía una cara de valentía y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— ¿d-donde? —Edward titubeó al ver lo hermosa que se veía la pequeña ninfa. Vio la herida y saboreó la sangre junto con el olor que emanaba. Era ahora o nunca.

Quitó el vidrio vio como el dedo se derramaba de sangre, y el olor se expandía. Estaba tan abstracto en la sangre que la niña se acercó a él, y de una manera mandona o exigente, pero con un toque de sutileza habló.

—chúpalo. Mamá siempre hace eso y se cura mágicamente —extendió su dedo hacia la boca de aquel joven.

Edward no sabía que hacer o que pensar. Bueno, pensaba que aquella niña estaba loca al dejar que un vampiro que le llamaba su sangre le chupara el dedo. Pero aquella niña ni siquiera sabía que él era un vampiro.

Dejó de pensar, y se fue a los hechos; necesitaba calmar ese ardor de garganta. Tomó el dedo y se lo llevó a la boca.

El frenesí llegó con la exquisitez de algo dulce y suave que se filtraba en su boca. Terciopelo con sabor a frutillas… no. Terciopelo con un sabor a chocolate y avellanas, pero con leve sabor a frutal. Ese sabor a metálico y salino que probaba su boca era una mil veces mejor de toda la sangre que había probado. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue al momento de abrir los ojos para ver a su víctima y se dio cuenta de algo.

Había algo dorado rodeándolos y ahí supo que no podía matar a su cantante. Que de hecho iba a sufrir si la llegaba a matar. Ella era su redención por todos los pecados que había cometido en su pasado.

Edward se enamoró de la oveja. Y la oveja ni por enterada estaba.


	3. 1990

*°* Los pequeños sueños y sensaciones de una amistad a la edad de 10 años *°*

1990 estación King Cross.

Jasper como todos los años, encontró a su pequeña compañera leyendo un libro de algebra mientras rayaba su libro con unas connotaciones.

Se acercó a ella e hizo un leve carraspeo de garganta.

—Hola —saludó taciturno pero con unas anheladas ganas de estrecharla entre sus brazos. Inhalar su aroma y frenar el momento para que nunca se separaran.

Hermione levantó la vista y sonrió. Pensaba que no lo vería e hizo todo lo posible para que su madre la llevara este día. Trató de ocultar su alegría y puso su mejor cara de seria, una persona adulta que quería aparentar.

—buen día señor Hale —respondió con prontitud. Eso hizo que Jasper soltara una sonrisa. Y que Hermione se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

Jasper la observó de nuevo, quería grabar este momento para recrear su imagen cuando necesitaba controlarse y no lastimar a mas humanos. Ella tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta. Su flequillo había crecido. Vestía de unos jeans con una sudadera rosa con estampados de los ositos cariñositos. Solo por ella lograba no poner atención a toda esta gente que corría apresurada por todos lados. Desde que la conoció hace dos años siempre el tercer domingo de cada junio se encontraban en la estación. A principio pensaba que era estúpido ya que esa fecha siempre era verano. Pero algo raro pasaba ese día que siempre estaba nublado al igual que este día.

— ¿has crecido? —preguntó para seguir con la conversación.

—sí, dentro de tres meses cumplo once años. ¿Y usted? —preguntó ella entusiasmada por recibir información de aquel amigo suyo.

Jasper sonrió a tales palabras.

—En diciembre cumplo diecinueve —contestó formal, quería decirle que lleva más de un siglo en tener los diecinueve.

Hermione lo vio incrédula, sabía que desde hace dos años el chico seguía viéndose igual que ahora. Suspiró y sonrió, esperaba que Jasper no envejeciera tan rápido, sería extraño que cuando ella tuviera diecisiete su amigo se viera de treinta.

—Por ocho años es usted mayor —confirmó—. Puedes darme tu número telefónico para que pueda contactarte y así entregarte un regalo de cumpleaños y navidad.

Jasper le volvió a sonreír y sin poder evitarlo le acarició la cabellera como si fuera un cachorrito. Trató de alargar este momento, ¡como deseaba que los años pasaran volando!

—que amable de su parte señorita Granger.

Hermione sacó de su libro una hoja con su número telefónico de su casa y la dirección de su hogar. Ella ya estaba prevenida por si la ocasión se presentaba, aunque por lo que le había dicho su mamá.

—dice mamá que no está bien compartir información con los extraños, pero ahora somos amigos. —Le dio la hoja de papel con su información—. Ahora dame el tuyo —le entregó el bolígrafo y su libro.

Jasper le dio un número falso. No tenía residencia en este lugar y solo estaba de paso. Como todos los años.

— ¡Hermione! —Habló su madre— ¡tenemos que irnos!

Así como todos los años ambos se despidieron con una sonrisa y un aleteo de manos. A lo mejor el próximo año se volverían a ver.

 **::::**

*°*° De pequeñas lecturas hasta las mortificaciones de perder a un amigo °*°*

Edward como podía definir esta extraña obsesión por esta pequeña. Le gustaba verla tan solo para deleitarse con sus pensamientos. La forma que mezclaba la realidad con la fantasía. Se sorprendió que ahora estuviera leyendo de nuevo "La guerra del anillo".

Le gustaba la imaginación de esta bella chiquilla. Vio como dejo de pensar en su mundo ficticio para después pensar en… ¿Jasper? ¿Jasper conoce a Hermione? estaba estupefacto. ¿Desde cuándo se conocen? Hermione pensaba en Jasper y lo imaginó como Frodo o más bien Frodo tenía la cara de Jasper ahora. Sonrió a tal imaginación.

La niña saco de su mochila y empezó a leer "shrek". Esta vez solo se imaginó un sapo grande vestido. A pesar de los pensamientos no le gustó el libro. Dejó el libro a un lado y saco otro libro. "los vampiros de la mente". Él se tensó al ver qué tipo de lectura estaba en las manos de la chiquilla.

La niña empezó a leer en voz alta en su mente… y así el empezó a concentrarse en ella. Veía como ella repetía la misma frase con diferente tono para encontrarle otro significado. Sonrió por tal hazaña.

Iban en el capítulo 4 cuando ella dejó de leer. Puso el libro junto con la pila de su bolso. Empezó a mover la cara de disgusto. Sacó otro libro Anne Rice " _The Mummy or Ramsés the Damned"_

Creo que este libro le llamo más la atención. Se la paso escuchando la dulce voz aguda de la niña. Escuchaba como perfeccionaba su lectura cuando no podía pronunciar bien la palabra. Podía grabar su voz y reproducirla en la casetera… esa voz merecía ser escuchada.

Estaba tan atento en la voz y pensamientos de la niña que no notó cuando la niña estaba a su lado.

—hola Edward ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó la voz chillona con un poco curiosa.

—Hola señorita Granger, estoy contemplando el tiempo —contestó el sin dejar de verla. Era bizarro tal comportamiento, pero no lo podía evitar, si no estaba cerca de ella sentía que la vida no tenía sentido. Necesitaba saber de ella y saber que estaba bien. Sus instintos bestiales le pedían que la protegiera y cuidara sin importar el riesgo de su vida.

—Está nublado —aclaró lo obvio.

—exactamente. —sonrió a la broma interna que solo los vampiros entenderían.

— ¿quieres que te lea? —preguntó ella mientras señalaba su libro.

—por supuesto. Será todo un placer.

Hermione sacó una risita alegre que Edward lo definió como una de aprobación y empezó a leer.

Después del atentado en contra de ella empezaron una "amistad" un poco bizarra. En ese tiempo Edward no le tomó mucha importancia, pero desde entonces se dio cuenta que entraba en depresión cuando ella no estaba a su lado.

La pequeña Hermione le explicaba porque venía cada vacación a ver a su abuela. Cuando le tocaba regresar a su casa en Londres ella se despidió de él dándole un libro. Ahora estaban de nuevo reunidos, y por más que el tratara de evitarla le era imposible. Por eso un mes antes sin que nadie lo supiera se separaba de su casa y regresaba a este lugar.

—la abuela estos días ha estado un poco enferma. Mamá piensa que pueda que la abuela se vaya a vivir con nosotros…

— ¿no quieres que tu abuela vaya con ustedes? —preguntó Edward leyendo la mente de Hermione, pero lo que pensaba era diferente a lo que el suponía.

Edward leyó la mente de la pequeña Hermione. Ella no le preocupaba su abuela, lo que le preocupaba es no poder verlo de nuevo. Ya no iba a tener un pretexto para hablar con él. Ni tampoco podía esperar a su otro amigo que lo veía cada año en la estación King Cross.

—no, no es eso. ¿Seguirás siendo mi amigo por correo? —Ella preguntó—, he estado preguntando y me dijo el cartero que las cartas que mandes serán entregadas y no serán extraviadas. O puedes marcar a mi teléfono.

Edward solo sonrió y le despeinó la cabeza para después alzarle la vista.

—Hermione, soy y seguiré siendo tu amigo no importa que tan lejos estés —declaró firmemente. Ni loco se alejaría de ella, y si llegara a perder rastro de ella haría todo lo posible para encontrarla.

Hermione lo rodeó con los brazos y lo abrazó mientras rompía en llanto.

—gracias.

Edward aspiró su aroma y se tranquilizó. Aquella niña era su paz. Era su armonía.

Y así pasaron los días… donde el jardín botánico fue el testigo de los lazos que se fortalecían entre un vampiro y una humana (niña). Donde Hermione le platicaba de las cosas que hacía antes de verlo, le contaba de su problema para hacer amigos, de sus logros académicos, y Edward mencionaba los lugares que él había visto, y viajado. Ambos platicaba de la literatura, música… era un gusto que Hermione le estaba encantando por el hecho de que su abuela le estaba dando clases.

Y como todas las noches la espiaba para ver que su pequeña cantante no le pasara nada y que amaneciera viva al día siguiente. De un árbol la observaba él se convirtió en su ángel. Un ángel oscuro para ella.

Verla dormir sin ningún peligro; él obtenía la paz. Leyó los pensamientos de los padres de Hermione y ellos estaban hablando del "misterioso amigo" que su hija siempre hablaba. Por una parte estaban felices, pero por otra pensaban que este "amigo" fuera un ser depravado. Y eso le hizo pensar algo a Edward. El deseaba con toda su inmortalidad que Hermione nunca lo odiara cuando se diera cuenta de lo que él es: un monstro.


	4. 1991

Los pequeños cambios que una niña experimenta al primer amor platónico.

1991

Ese día Jasper se había peleado con Edward. Habían desatado un pandemónium en la residencia cullen que vivían en las afueras de la enorme ciudad de Londres. Jasper quería matar a Edward por prohibirle ver a Hermione. ¿Quién se creía que era ese vampiro de escasos 80 años? ¿Qué derechos tenia Edward sobre Hermione? entendía que ellos dos, Hermione y Edward se llevaran bien desde el día que se conocieron. Y alguien lo respaldaba. Pero no esperaba quien lo respaldara fuera su mejor amiga. Alice.

Alice le había dicho el día que tenía que ir a la estación de Londres, pero al mismo tiempo también le dijo a Edward que evitara estar en la estación. Así que Edward deseó ir a Cambridge a ver la universidad botánica. El encontró a Hermione, y Hermione encontró a su futuro asesino. Fueron los pequeños cambios que surgieron y al final terminaron por encontrarse.

Hermione y su muerte futura inminente.

Edward se contuvo y se alejó de ella. Al año siguiente Alice le dijo de nuevo que vaya a la estación y esperara por Hermione ya que ella había decidido volver a verlo. Edward desapareció ese día y no volvió después de un mes. El melancólico de su hermano llegó con una emoción diferente. Uno que era a añoranza y anhelo. Ya no estaba melancólico si no que se sentía más entusiasmado. Evitó hablar con la familia y lo evitó a él.

Ahora entendía todo, hace un año Edward regresó y le comentó sobre su cantante. Alice dijo que había cambiado su destino de una manera rara. Que ahora cuando veía a Hermione –la cantante de Edward-, Edward estaba presente.

El error de Alice fue que no vio a Hermione cuando envió a Jasper a la estación King Cross. Ni tampoco la vio cuando Edward decidió darle el libro. Alice no le tomó importancia. Ya que para Alice era personas diferentes jamás unió los puntos. Ya que su destino no estaba bien definido. Ahora que, ambos vampiros querían estar con ella. Alice pudo verla bien y se sorprendió al ver que era una niña de casi once años.

Carlisle tenía que ser el mediador entre sus dos hijos. Les prohibió a los dos tener contacto con Hermione. Y sus explicaciones fueron: Uno; porque era una niña. Dos; era lógico que los dos la querían para ellos, pero tenían que controlarse y entender que tenían que esperar ya que su _"compañera"_ era apenas una niña. Tres; Hermione era muy inteligente y se daría cuenta lo que hay raro en ellos.

Alice mencionó que Hermione los estaba buscando para despedirse de ellos. Iba a verlos en la estación King Cross. Jasper no esperó más y salió de la casa, pero alguien lo acompañó. Y su acompañante lo estaba irritando. Rosalie lo acompañaba para que le partiera el pequeño corazón de aquella niña. Alice predijo que la niña se iba aun internado y que lo mejor para él era mentir que se iba a casar, este día odió a Alice más que nada, el no quería hacer esto pero Carlisle estaba de acuerdo. Era hora del show.

— ¿seguro que es aquí? —preguntó una molesta rubia.

—si Rosalie, es aquí. —señaló el lugar que siempre se encuentran.

Pasaron cinco minutos cuando una niña de pelo tupido se presentó ante ellos. Rosalie la vio con una molestia y desagrado. Jasper le dio un gruñido leve hacia Rosalie para que ocultara el desagrado hacia su pareja. La niña no tenía ni una pizca de gracia, tampoco era bonita. Esos dientes de castor y aquellos ojos que también parecía a un castor y todo ese pelo tupido no encontraba la belleza en esa niña que tanto proclama Edward fue todo lo contrario; la niña era fea. Se imaginaba como seria de grande y para Rosalie no lo vio tan agraciada. ¿Qué es lo que vieron en ella? si en definitiva sus hermanos eran pedófilos de closet. Rosalie sintió una repulsión hacia sus hermanos.

— ¡JASPER! —Gritó la niña con indignación— Usted es un ser malvado… la dirección que me diste no existe, y aquí está tu regalo de navidad —dijo la chiquilla con una sonrisa. Jasper tuvo que reprimir la alegría y las emociones que su pequeña compañera le estaba provocando.

—hola Hermione, te presento a mi…

—Prometida —declaró Rosalie con desdén.

Hermione volteó a ver a la rubia mientras Jasper le daba una mirada de advertencia a la rubia, ya que no pasó desapercibido la mirada de traición y herida de su compañera.

— ¿prometida? —preguntó aturdida la niña con la voz entrecortada.

—sí, nos comprometimos hace una semana. ¿Tú eres? —respondió la Rosalie mientras fingía ignorancia sobre la pequeña mocosa horrorosa.

Hermione tragó grueso y trató de no llorar. ¿Era normal que sintiera un vacío? La tristeza se hizo presente. Jasper se iba a casar y ya no lo volvería a ver. Jasper iba a tener hijos y jamás lo volvería a ver. Jasper era… era, era un gran amigo. A pesar que se imaginó ser novia de Jasper, ahora sabía que no iba ser posible ya que a Jasper le gustaba una mujer demasiado hermosa. Y ella no era nada agraciada. ¿Así se sentía tener el corazón roto?

—Hermione, —respondió con valentía a pesar que quería irse a donde estaba su mamá para ponerse a llorar— soy amiga de tu prometido —respondió con la voz estrangulada—. ¿Cuándo se casaran? ¿Me invitaría a su boda? —preguntó atropelladamente, ya que sabía que estaba a punto de llorar.

Rosalie le dio una sonrisa torcida llena de prepotencia y altanería.

—nos casaremos en diciembre y la boda será en Canadá, por supuesto que no estas invitada… —dejó de hablar ya que Jasper le dio una mirada de que le iba hacer pagar por lo que le estaba provocando a su compañera.

Hermione asintió de comprensión, sin darse cuenta de la pelea de miradas que tenían los vampiros.

—me alegro, realmente estoy feliz que Jasper la tenga a usted. Cuando tengan sus hijos puedo ser la niñera si deciden venir aquí a pasar las vacaciones —Hermione volteó a ver a Jasper que la seguía viendo con una mezcla de incertidumbre y una mirada que ella no podía definir. La cara de Jasper expresaba dolor y también de estar sufriendo tan solo de verla.

Hubo un silencio incómodo y solo fue roto por la llegada de la mamá de Hermione.

—Pequeña, nos tenemos que ir —dijo la señora mientras jalaba la mano de su hija. Hermione salió de sus pensamientos para ver que todavía tenía los regalos para Jasper.

—Jasper… toma. Este es el regalo de navidad y del otro año. Este es la de tu cumpleaños y este es tu regalo de navidad de este año. —vio con incertidumbre a Rosalie como disculpándose por no llevarle nada.

Hermione le pasó tres cajas mientras le daba un abrazo. Jasper sentía que su mundo se iba si soltaba a Hermione. Quería saber de ella, estar en contacto con ella aunque sea por cartas, quería secuestrarla y criarla…

—Nos vemos —musitó Hermione con una leve sonrisa.

Hermione se negó en decirle adiós, también no le dijo que se iba a un internado. Había querido hablar bien con su amigo pero al ver que su prometida la veía con molestia se sintió tan, pero tan inferior.

 **::::**

 _Las palabras que uno no puede decir ni tampoco escuchar_

Cambridge

Hermione estuvo viendo por los dos lados para ver a Edward. Tenía miedo de que algo malo le pasara y ella jamás lo volviera a ver. Estaba tan encimada en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando una sombra se sentó a su lado.

—Hola —escuchó la voz aterciopelada de su amigo.

— ¡Edward! —habló entusiasmada de verlo.

—hola pequeña, ¿estás bien? te noto un poco preocupada —comentó el chico pálido.

—sí. Si estoy bien. Pensé que ya no te volvería a ver, además que tu última carta que me enviaste decía que querías hablar conmigo. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Edward no sabía cómo definir lo que estaba sintiendo. Desde que conoció a esta pequeña, su mundo cambio. Si nunca hubiera probado su sangre el jamás se sentiría feliz, se sentiría completo. Hermione era su felicidad, aparte de ser su compañera. Pero respetaba demasiado a Carlisle…

—tendré que irme a suda-américa y es posible que ya no te escriba tan seguido…

Vio como la niña se quedó congelada. Vio como la pequeña su corazón se aceleró y su efluvio empezaba a cambiar. Se sentía miserable. Pero ordenes de su patriarca eran ley. El esperaría hasta que esta hermosa niña se convirtiera en una hermosa mujer, que haría que cualquier hombre cayera rendido a sus pies; incluyéndolo.

—Vacaciones… —musitó la chiquilla con las lágrimas brotándole en los ojos—, siempre nos vemos en vacaciones. Yo, vendré cada vacación de invierno y de verano. Somos amigos —recalcó—. Los amigos se pueden encontrar después de un largo viaje… ¿cierto? —dijo desesperada con la voz ansiosa de que le confirmara que se volverían a ver.

Edward le sonrió, y la abrazó mientras suspiraba su aroma. El hizo todo lo posible por alejarse, pero eran amigos, y los amigos tarde o temprano se encuentran al igual que los amantes. Y no le quedó dudas en responder:

—sí.


	5. Amigos (1991-1992)

**Amigos…**

Fiel a su promesa Edward, se dirigió a Cambridge en busca de pequeña amiga. Sus hermanos decidieron darse un espacio. Rosalie con su esposo se fueron a Asia. Su hermana vidente se quedó en los suburbios de Francia con su pareja para pasar su 4ta luna de miel. Jasper se quedó con los Denali. Sus padres decidieron ir a la isla Esme.

Ahora se encontraba en Cambridge esperando a que su pequeña amiga llegara. Estuvo dos semanas esperando en el mismo lugar y los lugareños le daban una sonrisa entre cómplice y lastimera. Algunas señoras de mayor de edad que lo veían a diario mencionaban que esperaba a una mujer.

― ¿Edward? ―escuchó la voz más dulce y mandona que tanto estaba anhelando.

― ¿Hermione? ―respondió con la misma pregunta. Ahí es cuando Edward se dio cuenta que ya no podía leer la mente de su amiga. Había una barrera de humo que tan solo veía imágenes borrosas.

― ¿tienes tanto esperando?

―mm, no. Acabo de llegar. ¿Y tú? ―respondió confundido pero sonriente. No le gustaba poder escuchar sus pensamientos.

―hoy acabo de llegar. Quise pasar a ver si te encontraba. ¿Quieres que te lea un libro? ―preguntó ansiosa mientras sacaba un libro de ficción.

Edward asintió.

Ambos discutieron el capítulo y analizaron palabras que explicaban una posible teoría de como acabaría el libro de ficción. Edward sacó un libro de sonetos y se la paso recitando cada uno de ellos. Hermione lucia extasiada mientras suspiraba al ver el perfil de Edward.

Edward se alegró al poder leer un poco la mente de Hermione, se imaginaba que Edward era Christopher Brandon, un personaje de una novela de la época victoriana. Ella era Marianne, que disfrutaba la voz de su compañero, en pleno verano. Lástima que estaba nevando y el momento se veía acogedor que fresco.

Edward le había dado su chaqueta y su bufanda mientras seguía recitando sonetos para su querida compañera.

 **::::**

Vacaciones de verano.

Estaba leyendo un libro cuando inhaló el aroma de su pequeña flor. Se sorprendió al ver que su pequeña flor ya había crecido unos centímetros. Su piel lucia más blanca. Y sus ojos brillaban de inteligencia y astucia.

―Edward, ¿adivina qué? ―preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Edward quiso usar su don pero aun no podía. Solo logro deslumbrar la torre Eiffel.

― ¿vas a ir a Francia? ―dedujo inseguro.

Vio como la pequeña abrió los ojos sorprendidos.

―wooow ¿Cómo le hiciste? ―preguntó entusiasmada y con un brillo de admiración en sus ojos.

―no lo sé, solo lo dije al azar. ¿Por qué? —mintió.

― ¡porque es cierto!, mis padres tiene una convención y me van a llevar así aprovechamos para vacacionar. ¿Tú que vas hacer el resto del verano?

― ¿Cuándo te vas a ir a Francia? ―preguntó cambiando el rumbo de la conversación.

―dentro de tres semanas ¿Por qué?

― ¿quieres que te enseñe francés?

Hermione de nuevo se le iluminaron los ojos. Y Edward le sonrió al ver el gesto.

― ¡claro!, se muy poco pero quiero aprender más.

Y así iniciaron las clases de francés. Donde Edward le hablaba con fluidez y Hermione aprendía. Donde cada día que pasaron juntos lo atesoraron en profundo de sus corazones.

Cuando fue al callejón Diagon, Hermione compró los libros y es ahí que descubrió algo sorprendente. Hace unos meses no creía que Quirrell fuera al bosque negro. Ahora, dudaba. Después de leer avivadamente los libros que estaban pidiendo en la escuela, ella se dio cuenta de algo. El libro de Lockhart relataba como convivio con vampiros. Y las características que mostraban cumplían con la de sus dos amigos.

Los vampiros existían y se la pasaban entre los muggles. Hermione conocía a dos vampiros que eran más que vampiros, eran sus amigos. Ella guardó esa información en lo profundo de su mente y corazón. Porque a pesar que Jasper se haya casado con otra vampira, el todavía seguía siendo su amigo.


	6. Jasper

Jasper 1994

Para Jasper su espera era eterna. Todos los veranos, anhelaba estar en Londres para ver aquella niña. Por momentos odiaba a Edward, el idiota que no cumplió con la orden que había dicho Carlisle.

Había pasado tres veranos sin verla; y Edward aprovecho esos veranos para estar con ella. Ahora en 1 de septiembre de 1994 la vio. Iba entre la multitud con una familia de pelirrojos. Se sorprendió al verla. Era más alta que hace cuatro años; seguía teniendo los incisivos más largos, su pelo color castaño tenia reflejos dorados. Su piel estaba un poco bronceada y su estado de ánimo era uno emocionado. Sonrió al sentir aquellas emociones.

Quería acercarse, pero se sorprendió cuando la chica de sus sueños se perdió entre la multitud que iba entre el andén 9 y 10. Ni sus ojos vampíricos la lograron localizar, era como si el muro que estaba enfrente de ella se la haya comido. Se afligió a no poder hablar con ella. Sentía que se lo merecía por haber mentido aquella vez. Por no haber permitido entablar una relación amistosa y no luchar por ella como lo hizo Edward. Hablando del rey de roma…

— ¿Qué haces acá? —preguntó Jasper casi con un gruñido. Odiaba a Edward, ahora más que nunca.

—quería ver a Hermione, no la he visto desde hace un año. —respondió Edward. Jasper le respondió con un " _mentiroso_ " mentalmente.

—ella desapareció, se acaba de ir con unos pelirrojos, y no creo correcto que la busques iba acompañado de personas adultas.

—más seguro son sus amigos: Harry, y Ron, y los padres de Ron.

Jasper viró los ojos. Odiaba que Edward supiera más que él. Vio como Edward dio una sonrisa burlona. Jasper se retiró del lugar. No sería hoy… pero para la próxima saludaría a Hermione.

1995

Estaba en la estación como todos los veranos. Hermione había regresado de Cambridge de una manera inesperada, se alegraba de eso, porque Edward ya no podía estar con ella. La vio con sus maletas mientras salía de la multitud. Se enamoró de nuevo al verla. Ya no tenía los dientes largos y presumía de una hermosa sonrisa.

No esperó más y se acercó.

—Hola señorita Hermione —saludó. Vio como la chica se sorprendió y se quedó estupefacta. Sin poder evitarlo se lanzó a sus brazos.

— ¡Jasper! ¡Oh Jasper!

Vio como la chica empezaba a llorar de la emoción. Sus emociones eran efusivas y cálidas. Se sintió querido y en paz. Había cierta electricidad en sus cuerpos que los rodeaba. Definitivamente era su compañera.

— ¿estás bien? —preguntó enviándole ondas de calma, no la quería alterada. Pero amaba el pálpito de su corazón y la sonrojes de sus mejillas.

—si, si estoy bien… es que es una grata sorpresa verte de nuevo. ¿Cómo está tu esposa? —preguntó pero con una tristeza. Jasper se dio cuenta que Hermione empezaba a cambiar sus emociones.

—me divorcie hace dos años. No funcionó —mintió—, ella era demasiado vanidosa y me abrumaba su narcisismo.

Hermione le dio una sonrisa y su pecho volvió acelerarse. Sin poder evitarlo la chica se lanzó de nuevo a sus brazos. Él se enamoró un más de esa tierna sonrisa. ¿Desde cuándo Hermione se estaba convirtiendo en una hermosa rosa?

—Oh Jasper lo lamento tanto —lo dijo con sinceridad—, ¿necesitas hablar de ello?

Jasper negó. Porque no había necesidad de hablar.

— ¿quieres que te acompañe? —preguntó mientras agarraba las maletas de Hermione.

Hermione asintió. Esos dos días fueron un paraíso para Jasper. Se llenó de fuerzas para poder soportar otro año sin la ausencia de su castaña inteligente y altiva en sus ideales. Para el próximo año él le revelaría su secreto. Y para que cuando Hermione cumpliera dieciocho años, él empezara el cortejo. ¿Qué podría pasar más adelante? Nada, absolutamente nada.


	7. La propuesta Y Boda

En plena guerra tuvo una epifanía. No fue el beso que le dio a Ron, no lo fue. Fue el momento que se dio cuenta que la guerra había terminado. Su deber como amiga, hermana y defensora de los demás nacidos de muggles estaba hecho.

Sabía que ya no podía hacerlos esperar. Se fue de sus vidas porque no quería ponerlos en peligro. Y aun así, antes de desapareces de sus vidas, Edward, le había propuesto llevarla a américa. Aun recordaba las palabras que el vampiro le había dicho.

 _—¿realmente te tienes que ir? —preguntó Edward. Se veía que hacia todo lo posible para convencerla y haciendo una cara más empática al afable. Hermione le sonrió mientras le tomaba la mano._

 _Hermione quería decirle que no tenía otra opción. Que ella jamás lo involucraría en su guerra. Que era su deber de cuidar a su mejor amigo en este nuevo camino. Calló, sonrió y habló:_

 _—tengo que hacerlo, este viaje lo he estado planeando con mis amigos desde meses. Quizás cuando termine nuestro largo viaje podamos vernos de nuevo —comentó con tono normal. No quería decirle que sentía un profundo dolor de pecho al pensar que a lo mejor no lo volvería a ver._

 _—hagan el viaje a América, ahí estaré yo. Así podre recomendarles buenos lugares para campar —lo había dicho con una voz dulce y suplicante._

 _—es dulce de tu parte… pero tengo que declinar. Mis amigos quieren conocer Inglaterra en su máxima expresión._

 _—puedo ir con ustedes —rogó_

 _Hermione sintió la opresión de nuevo._

 _—no puedes, pero prometo buscarte cuando termine mi viaje. Lo prometo —le dio un beso en la mejilla._

 _Edward la vio todavía suplicante, Edward se controló para que evitara tomar a Hermione y dejarla inconsciente, así poder llevarla a América donde ella estaría a salvo. Esperaba que Alice se equivocara del futuro de Hermione._

 _Alice le menciono a Jasper y a él, que el futuro de Hermione desapareció cuando decidió acompañar a un amigo en una búsqueda._

* * *

Ahora viendo a las demás familias abrazarse y llorar sus pérdidas se sintió vacío. Era tiempo de que ella ya no postergara más su vínculo. Ella se acercó a Ron para poder hablar.

—¿podemos hablar? —pregunto gentil. Sabia de los arrebatos emocionales de su amigo. El pelirrojo en cuestión asintió sin dejar de ver a sus padres.

—claro

Ambos se alejaron un poco más de la multitud. Fueron en uno de los pasillos destrozados.

—dime Hermione —dijo el pelirrojo con una cara tensa. Era ahora o nunca.

—el beso fue de momento, era por si no lográbamos sobrevivir. ¿Estamos? —pregunto cautelosa.

La cara de Ron paso de diferentes emociones y emociones. Era una mezcla de estupefacción, rabia, molestia incredulidad y tristeza.

—¿Qué?

—no puedo aceptar algo más de ti. Ni tampoco dejar que pienses que hay algo más. No deberías — ¿Cómo explicarle que ella estaba enamorada de dos vampiros? — lo siento.

—¡en ningún momento he dicho que quiero más! —gritó—. ¿Dónde sacas eso?

Hermione sintió cierto alivio. Y le sonrió alegremente.

—en nada. Creo que mi cabeza se dejó llevar. Lo siento.

Ron tenía una cara de incrédula y un poco compasiva.

—Ron, siento la perdida. —lo abrazó. Fred no merecía morir. Nadie merecía morir en una guerra de absurdas creencias e ideologías racistas supremacistas. Nadie.

* * *

Estaba en la estación de King Cross, eran a las 11.00 de la mañana. Estaba practicando como abordar lo que tenía que decir. Cuando algo le dijo que ellos ya estaban ahí. Y era cierto.

Edward cullen, junto con Jasper Hale se encontraba a unos metros de donde estaban ella. Su corazón se le acelero y se sonrojo profundamente. Era ahora o nunca. Corrió hacia ellos y fue Edward quien la abrazo para después inhalar su aroma. Ella hizo lo mismo deleitándose con el olor que tanto había extrañado. Se separó de Edward para después abrazar a Jasper.

Sintió una oleada de calma y excitación al encuentro. Inhalo profundo para embriagarse del olor del otro vampiro. Estaba feliz, estaba encantada de verlos de nuevo. —hola… —susurró— los he echado de menos…

—y yo a ti señorita —dijo Jasper mientras le daba una cálida sonrisa.

—no sabes cuánto te he esperado —dijo solemne Edward con una cara de adoración.

Hermione sonrió y saco de su bolsa una cajita azul marino. Abrió la caja mientras decía las siguientes palabras:

—¿Edward, Jasper se casarían conmigo?

Los vampiros estaban en shock. Hermione los había rompido. Vio que unas personas los veían confusas. Y era extraño que dos hombres estuvieran como maniquíes mientras ella estaba parada mostrando don anillos dorados con incrustaciones de rubí y un diamante en el centro.

—Hermione… —susurró Edward con cierto dulzura.

Sin esperar más él la besó. Hermione le respondió. Y después de unos minutos se separaron. Jasper no espero más y la tomó del brazo para después sacarla de la estación. Llegaron en un flamante auto BWM, color negro. Edward le abrió la puerta de copiloto mientras Jasper iba en lado del conductor. Edward en los asientos de atrás.

—¿estas segura de lo que estás haciendo? —preguntó Jasper sin dejar de ver el hacia adelante. Hermione se dio cuenta que iban hacia la salida de Londres. Le tomó un rato analizar la pregunta de Jasper.

—sí, estoy cien por ciento segura. ¿Por qué?

—hay algo que te tenemos que decirte —dijo Edward un tanto emocionado y a la vez cauteloso. Hermione asintió.

—está bien.

El trayecto fue un poco rápido. Después de veinte minutos. Estaban en medio de un bosque. Jasper se estaciono en la orilla de la carretera. Edward bajo y le abrió la puerta. Jasper le tomó la otra mano y se adentraron al profundo de la naturaleza.

Caminaron por unos metros más y es cuando ambos vampiros se detuvieron. Ambos se vieron por unos minutos teniendo una conversación de miradas. Después de llegar en un acuerdo mutuo ambos chicos la vieron con una mezcla de precaución y temor. Hermione sintió una oleada de calma y calidez. No estaba tensa ni nerviosa, solo estaba un poco desesperada por saber si la aceptaban o no. O a lo mejor su propuesta fue un poco morboso. A lo mejor la veían como una enferma mental; si por supuesto. Estaba toda flaca y tenía unas ojeras muy profundas. Pareciera que apenas acabara de salir del manicomio. Sus inseguridades salieron a flote.

—¿estás bien? —pregunto Edward.

Hermione asintió.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—tenemos que decirte algo muy importante antes que respondamos tu propuesta, señorita —dijo Jasper con un acento extraño.

Hermione asintió.

—necesitamos mostrarte algo—Edward empezó por quitarse la playera polo que tenía mientras se acercaba a la luz solar.

Hermione quería decir algo coherente a lo que estaba observando pero lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue:

—¿Por qué brillas?

Ambos chicos la vieron y fue Jasper quien le respondió:

—somos vampiros Hermione y tú eres nuestra compañera

Hermione boqueo una y otra vez. Era compañera de los dos. Entonces no estaba enferma. Sonrió y soltó una risita de alegría.

—soy una bruja

Ahora eran los vampiros que estaban estupefactos.

* * *

…

Fue el veinte de junio de 1998 cuando Hermione se encontraba nerviosa por su boda. La boda se llevaría a cabo en el patio de la casa de la familia Weasley. Fue un día sábado, con un espléndido día soleado. Se encontraba solo la familia más cercana. Ron, Bill, y Arthur estaban poniendo la carpa eso del mediodía. Fleur, Ginny y Luna, ayudaban a transfigurar los bocetos que Alice daba para la decoración. La mayor parte lo hizo la profesora McGonagall. Cada uno de la familia ayudo en lo que podía. Rosalie estaba más entretenida cuidando al pequeño teddy mientras la señora Tonks ayudaba con el banquete. Esme que también estaba presente en la cocina estaba entusiasmada de compartir sus conocimientos de cocina con la matriarca Weasley. La decoración ya estaba terminando y Alice estaba satisfecha por el trabajo.

Harry que estaba encargado de cuidar a la novia es el que estaba más calmado con su trabajo. Hermione solo por tiempos entraba en modo de novia insegura si algo llegara a pasar. Pero después de que Harry le daba leves palabras de confort ella se tranquilizaba.

Ambos estaban sentados en la cama mientras hablaban de sus planes futuros. Cuando entro la vampiresa de tamaño de un pixie. Junto con la matriarca Weasley y cullen.

—Harry querido ve vestirte que ya empezara la boda —dijo mientras se acercaba a Hermione y le daba un abrazo—. Ahora querida es tiempo de arreglarte.

Harry sin esperar más salió de la habitación mientras Hermione le sonreía. Ingreso a la habitación de Ron cuando vio que ahí estaban los dos futuros esposos de su amiga.

—¿Cómo está? —pregunto Edward ansioso. Para Harry era rarísimo que su amiga quisiera casarse con dos vampiros, pero, era Hermione.

—bien me han sacado de la habitación para que empezaran a arreglarla. ¿Y ustedes? —preguntó por cortesía.

—esperando como si fueran cien años agonizantes —dijo Edward de nuevo mientras que el rubio estaba con una cara ansiosa y tensa.

—¿está bien Hale? —preguntó al rubio.

—por supuesto. Simplemente que las emociones de todos me hacen alterarme —respondió solemne. Harry asintió. Era estúpido quedarse en esa habitación y cambiarse ahí. Así que decidió ir a buscar a Ron.

—bueno, espero que la hagan feliz y nunca la hagan llorar. Hermione es mi familia —declaró. Ambos vampiros lo vieron y asintieron dándole una sonrisa. Después de este breve intercambio de palabras salió de la habitación.

Ron y el estaban recibiendo los invitados. George estaba platicando con Emmett sobre algo que deberían hacer juntos. Ginny estaba con la novia, de hecho la mayoría estaba con la novia y eran lo hombre quienes estaban haciendo el trabajo de anfitrión. Alistair estaba a lado de Rosalie dando sonrisas falsas.

La familia Cullen que había invitado a sus parientes cercanos; los Denali. Los Weasley estaban presentes, los Lovegood estaban con sus trajes excéntricos. El personal de Hogwarts estaba todos con sus túnicas de gala. Víctor Krum estaba estupefacto al darse cuenta que había vampiros en la boda. Los sobrevivientes del ejército de Dumbledore estaban extasiados por la boda de Hermione. Había mucho murmullo y expectación.

Cada uno se fue sentando en las sillas correspondientes cuando los globos empezaron a reventar y la música inicio. Todos guardaron silencio. Los dos pretendientes estaban en el altar. Y en la entrada venia Ginny con un vestido azul cielo, junto con la vampiresa pixie. Ambas irradiaban una hermosura de cuentos de hadas. Las dos matriarcas venían acompañado del señor Cullen con una sonrisa y saludaban a todos los invitados.

Hubo un suspiro colectivo al ver que la novia entraba. Hermione se llevó todas las exclamaciones de asombro. Se veía tan hermosa y tan elegante que pareciera otra persona. Venia de la mano del señor Weasley. Hagrid sin poder evitarlo empezó a llorar. Ron estaba tan sonrojado y tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Harry comprendió que para Ron era difícil dejar ir a su amiga. Los novios se casaron por lo civil. Firmaron las boletas de matrimonio muggle. Después se inició una misa católica para después terminar con la boda mágica.

Fue Kingsley quien oficio la boda. Error. Es el ministro Kingsley quien oficiaría la boda.

—damas y caballeros, hoy nos hemos reunido para celebrar la unión de estas tres almas nobles… que hoy emprende su destino al estar al lado de su ser amado. —Hermione que estaba enfrente de los dos vampiros sonrió con una adoración y una sonrisa tan cálida, y sensiblera—. Edward Anthony masen-Cullen ¿aceptas a Hermione Jean Granger como tu esposa?

—acepto —le dio una sonrisa cálida a Hermione. Las damas empezaron a llorar. La señora Weasley se aferraba del brazo del señor Weasley.

—Jasper Whitlock ¿aceptas como esposa a Hermione jean Granger?

—acepto —el mismo tono que Edward y la misma cara de adoración.

—Hermione jean Granger ¿aceptas como esposos a Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen y a Jasper Whitlock-Hale?

Y era como si un silencio se hubiera apoderado de la boda. Todos quedaron callados mientras Hermione estaba sonriendo y respiró profundo para aceptar las palabras que la declararían oficialmente casada en el mundo mágico.

—si, acepto.

—así pues los declaro unidos de por vida.

El ministro Kingsley alzó la varita por encima de las cabezas de los novios y, acto seguido, una lluvia de estrellas plateadas descendió sobre ellos trazando una espiral alrededor de sus entrelazadas figuras. Pero un destello deslumbro el lugar. Pareciera como un lumos máxima. Hermione su piel se puso más pálida como la de sus esposos. El cabello castaño se volvió más dorado y cobrizo. Los ojos se aclararon en un tono entre verde-azul y dorados. Los vampiros estaba en shock y Hermione estaba más aturdida que los demás.

—Todos guarden la calma —se escuchó la voz potente del ministro kingsley—. Lo que acaba de pasar se llama enlace de alma. Y como nuestra amiga Hermione se desposó con dos vampiros la magia le dio parte de la esencia de sus esposos para que ellos no pudieran lastimarla de ahora en adelante.

Harry suspiró aliviado al igual que la mayoría. Agradecía que el ministro aclare el suceso.

—por eso a la mayoría se le pedirá discreción y si es posible un juramento de lealtad. Muchos no estarán conforme a lo sucedido y querrán que Hermione se desligue del mundo mágico. Y no quiero más derramamientos de sangre —aclaró. Después de unos veinte minutos de hacer el juramento en la mayoría de los invitados, los novios pudieron besarse y los demás globos rompieron para que un montón de luciérnagas y mariposas salieran volando adornando el lugar.

Hermione jean Granger, ahora se llamaba Hermione Jean masen-Whitlock. Quien en estos momentos estaba besando a su esposo rubio mientra el cobrizo estaba recibiendo las felicitaciones. Hermione emprendería un nueva vida.

Su mejor amiga fue la primera en casarse y olvidar el estudio por su enamoramiento infantil, y adolocente.

Verla bailar en los brazos de sus esposo que se turnaban para compartirla le hizo reir. Se acerco para compartir un baile con su mejor amiga y hermana.

* * *

N/A

hace unas semanas estaba lamentándome la perdida de mi lap. en ese trascurso de tiempo algo pasaba por mi cuerpo que no le tome importancia. ahora que llegamos al 2019 tengo unas ganas de querer llorar. pero se me es imposible porque... no puedo hacerlo.

ahora, me van quitar la mitad de mi oreja por un tumor. ¡vaya sorpresa!

el miedo se apodero de mi por saber que mas sorpresas voy a tener en mi cuerpo. Sufro de trastorno de Disociacion de personalidad múltiple, me es imposible seguir consciente de lo que a veces hago. y ahora el miedo inicio mas que antes. asi que no creo poder seguir escribiendo, la lucides de mi mente se empaña y no quiero estrofiar un fic que perdió sentido.

A todos ustedes por favor vayan al doctor, las cosas que nunca sabíamos que estaban ahí se van acumulando y de la nada estalla. La realidad en que lo enfrentas es muy diferente a lo que uno lee. Cuídense.


	8. Preludio Isabella

A pesar que la escuela parecía pequeños edificios, trató de ver el lado bueno. Pero aun así era deprimente. Llego a su primera clase con el profesor Masón. Suspiró aliviada al notar que había más personas con la piel pálida.

Después de su primera clase un chico flacucho, con acné y el pelo grasiento se acercó a ella para presentarse.

—tu eres Isabella Swan ¿verdad?

—Bella —corrigió automáticamente.

Así entablaron una conversación donde el chico era el que hablaba más que ella. Agradeció ese gesto.

Después de dos clases iba con una chica que la acompaño hacia la cafetería para almorzar. Después de una breve presentación se percató de ellos.

Se sentaban en un rincón de la cafetería, en la otra punta de donde ella se encontraba. Eran seis.

Ellos no conversaban ni comían pese a que todos tenían delante una bandeja de comida. Ellos no la miraban de forma estúpida como casi todos los demás, por lo que no había peligro: podía estudiarlos sin temor a encontrarse con un par de ojos excesivamente interesados. Pero no fue eso lo que le atrajo su atención.

No se parecían lo más mínimo a ningún otro estudiante. De los cuatro chicos, uno era fuerte, tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas, y de pelo oscuro y rizado. Otro, más alto y delgado, era igualmente musculoso y tenía el cabello oscuro, con unos ondulaciones. El otro era delgado y musculoso, tenía el pelo de un tono color miel. El último era desgarbado, menos corpulento, y llevaba despeinado el pelo castaño dorado. Tenía un aspecto más juvenil que los otros dos, que podrían estar en la universidad o incluso ser profesores aquí en vez de estudiantes.

Las chicas eran dos polos opuestos. La más alta era escultural. Tenía una figura preciosa, del tipo que se ve en la portada del número dedicado a trajes de baño de la revista Sports Illustrated, y con el que todas las chicas pierden buena parte de su autoestima sólo por estar cerca. Su pelo rubio caía en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda. La chica baja tenía aspecto de duendecillo de facciones finas, un fideo. Su pelo corto era rebelde, con cada punta señalando en una dirección, y de un negro intenso. Aun así, todos se parecían muchísimo. Eran blancos como la cal, los estudiantes más pálidos de cuantos vivían en aquel pueblo sin sol. Más pálidos que ella que era albina.

Todos tenían ojos muy oscuros, a pesar de la diferente gama de colores de los cabellos, y ojeras malvas, similares al morado de los hematomas. Era como si todos padecieran de insomnio o se estuvieran recuperando de una rotura de nariz, aunque sus narices, al igual que el resto de sus facciones, eran rectas, perfectas, simétricas.

Sus rostros, tan diferentes y tan similares al mismo tiempo, eran de una belleza inhumana y devastadora. Eran rostros como nunca esperas ver, excepto tal vez en las páginas retocadas de una revista de moda. O pintadas por un artista antiguo, como el semblante de un ángel. Resultaba difícil decidir quién era más bello, tal vez la chica rubia perfecta o el joven de pelo castaño dorado.

Los cinco desviaban la mirada los unos de los otros, también del resto de los estudiantes y de cualquier cosa. La chica más pequeña se levantó con la bandeja —el refresco sin abrir, la manzana sin morder— y se alejó con un trote grácil, veloz, propio de un corcel desbocado. Bella se asombró por sus pasos de ágil bailarina, la contempló vaciar su bandeja y deslizarse por la puerta trasera a una velocidad superior a lo que habría considerado posible. Miró rápidamente a los otros, que permanecían sentados, inmóviles.

— ¿Quiénes son ésos?—preguntó a la chica de la clase de Español, cuyo nombre se le había olvidado.

Mientras ella alzaba los ojos para ver a quiénes se refería, el más delgado y de aspecto más juvenil, la miró. Durante una fracción de segundo se fijó en su vecina, y después sus ojos oscuros se posaron sobre los de ella.

Avergonzada, la chica que estaba a su lado se rió tontamente y fijó la vista en la mesa, igual que ella.

—Son Edward, Alistair y Emmett Cullen, y Rosalie, y Jasper Hale. La que se acaba de marchar se llama Alice Cullen; todos viven con el doctor Cullen y su esposa —respondió con un hilo de voz.

—Son... guapos.

— ¡Ya te digo! —Jessica asintió mientras soltaba otra risita tonta—. Pero están juntos. Me refiero a Emmett el fortachón y Rosalie la rubia son algo, y Alistair el tipo que parece que odia a todos y Alice, y viven juntos.

Su voz resonó con toda la conmoción y reprobación de un pueblo pequeño, también había una cosa que aún no sabía y trataba de preguntar.

— ¿Quiénes son los Cullen? —preguntó—. No parecen parientes...

—Claro que no. El doctor Cullen es muy joven, tendrá entre veinte y muchos y treinta y pocos. Todos son adoptados. Los Hale, los rubios, son hermanos gemelos, y los Cullen son su familia de acogida.

—Parecen un poco mayores para estar con una familia de acogida.

—Ahora sí, Jasper el que parece estar sufriendo y Rosalie tienen dieciocho años, pero han vivido con la señora Cullen desde los ocho. Es su tía o algo parecido.

—Es muy generoso por parte de los Cullen cuidar de todos esos niños siendo tan jóvenes.

—Supongo que sí —admitió Jessica muy a su pesar. Dio la impresión de que, por algún motivo, el médico y su mujer no le caían bien. Por las miradas que lanzaba en dirección a sus hijos adoptivos, supuso que eran celos; luego, como si con eso disminuyera la bondad del matrimonio, agregó—: Aunque tengo entendido que la señora Cullen no puede tener hijos.

— ¿Siempre han vivido en Forks? —preguntó.

—No —dijo con una voz que daba a entender que tenía que ser obvio, incluso para una recién llegada como ella—. Se mudaron aquí hace dos años, vinieron desde algún lugar de Alaska. Había otra chica, se llama Hermione Masen-Whitlock pero solo estuvo medio año. Se dice que gano una beca en escocia.

Bella solo asintió en comprensión. Uno de los Cullen, el más joven, levantó la vista mientras los estudiaba y sus miradas se encontraron, en esta ocasión desvió los ojos, le pareció que en los suyos brillaba una expectación insatisfecha.

— ¿Quién es el chico de pelo cobrizo? —preguntó.

Lo miro de pasada. Seguía observándola, pero no con la boca abierta, a diferencia del resto de los estudiantes. Su rostro reflejó una ligera contrariedad. Desvió la mirada poniéndose sonrojada.

—Se llama Edward. Es guapísimo, por supuesto, pero no pierdas el tiempo con él. No sale con nadie se la pasaba muy acaramelado con Hermione. Quizá ninguna de las chicas del instituto le parece lo bastante guapa —dijo con desdén, en una muestra clara de despecho. Bella se preguntó cuándo la habría rechazado.

Se mordió el labio para ocultar una sonrisa. Entonces lo vio de nuevo. Había vuelto el rostro, pero le pareció ver estirada la piel de sus mejillas, como si también estuviera sonriendo. Bella sonrió internamente al saber que el chico no era gay.

En la clase de biología algo raro pasó. Edward la miraba como si ella apestara. Se pasó toda la hora tapándose la nariz. Isabella se preguntó si había hecho algo malo. Al final de la clase fue el primero en salir.

Al final de las clases en plena recepción se encontró con él y le dio una mirada fulminante. Ella se preguntó qué clase de persona era Edward Cullen. Al día siguiente Edward no apareció, pero toda la familia le daba miradas furiosas. Y así fue la primera semana de escuela.

Era lunes y fue la primera vez que vio la nieve. Se metió a la cafetería y se llevó una sorpresa al ver seis personas en la mesa del rincón. Sintió un retortijón en el estómago. Compró un refresco y notó que sus compañeros le preguntaban si estaba bien.

Ella de reojo vio la mesa Cullen para ver si veían con furia pero su sorpresa fue al ver a Edward, Alistair, Jasper y Emmett reír. Los cuatro hombres tenían el pelo empapado de nieve. Alice como Rosalie retrocedieron cuando Alistair y Emmett sacudían el pelo para salpicarles. Todos parecían salidos de una escena.

Después de un intercambio de miradas Jessica se dio cuenta y empezaron a cuchichear entre ellas. Al final era cierto, Edward la estaba observando. Pero no era el único que la estaba viendo, también estaba Jasper que la miraba con una molestia. Bajo de inmediato la mirada.

En la clase de biología por primera vez Edward hablo con ella y ella trato de fingir indiferencia, pero estaba más que complacida. Había algo que la conectaba con Edward. Al final de las clases se dio cuenta que Edward estaba parado en la puerta de su volvo. Vio de reojo como los demás hermanos la veían con cierta molestia. Bella suspiro de soslayo y manejo hacia su casa.

Al día siguiente nevó, había un paisaje pintoresco. En camino manejo con cuidado para no provocar ningún accidente. Cuando llego a la escuela noto que las llantas estaban recubierta de finas cadenas entrelazadas. Estaba de pie en la parte trasera cuando tono pasó de repente. Una camioneta azul iba estamparse hacia ella. Cuando sintió algo frio rodearla.

Era Edward Cullen que la tenía sujeta en sus brazos mientras detenía la camioneta con una mano. Él le preguntó algo pero ella aún estaba en shock. Llegaron los paramédicos y fue llevada al hospital.

Al final conoció al padre adoptivo de los Cullen. La familia Cullen, guardaba un enorme secreto. Pero su atracción hacia Edward era tan intensa que termino por obsesionarse por él.

Todos los días le habló esperando que el chico por fin le quitara la ley de hielo que le impuso. Hizo todo lo posible por acercarse al chico, pero también había alguien que la veía como un depredador que cuida a los suyos. Era extraño para ella de como Jasper la veía, su rostro detallaba peligro, peligro para ella. Rosalie. Y Alistair la veían insignificante como si ella no mereciera su atención. Alice la veían impenetrable como poniendo una cara de impersonal.

Esta obsesión por el chico pálido incrementó más cuando el dejo de ir por una semana, al igual que el chico rubio, Jasper. Fue el lunes cuando todos hablaban de la chica nueva que había regresado; Hermione.

Hermione había entrado a la cafetería abrazada de Jasper, se veían como una pareja perfecta. Vio que atrás de ellos venia Edward con una cara de fastidio. Isabella observo a Hermione de pies a cabeza y se sintió un poco celosa. Era igual de hermosa que sus hermanas.

Vio de refilón a Edward, y el a ella. Vio como Hermione los veía, tenía la cara herida y de una forma acusatoria vio a Edward. Hermione se levantó para salir del lugar, Edward fue detrás de ella. Isabella algo torpe se levantó y los siguió disimuladamente. Notó como varios pares de ojos la veían, y sabían que eran de los cullen.

Fue en el pasillo que iba para enfermería cuando vio a Edward besar a Hermione y ella le respondía apasionadamente. Los dos se devoraban con avidez y anhelo. Hermione paró bruscamente mientras la veía.

— ¿se te perdió algo? —preguntó de manera brusca.

Isabella boqueó varias veces para después sonrojarse y salir corriendo. A la hora de biología, Edward no ingresó a clases, quien ingresó y se sentó en aquella mesa fue Hermione.


	9. ¿Quien es Hermione Jean Masen-Wihtlock?

Bella observó como la chica sacó con una parsimonia los útiles de la bolsa. La estuvo estudiando de pies a cabeza. Ella cargaba anillos de compromiso y de bodas, eso la sorprendió.

¿Qué hacia ella aquí? ¿Dónde estaba Edward? ¿Ella está casada y mantiene un affaire con Edward? ¿No era demasiado joven para estar casada? ¿Estará engañando al marido con Jasper y Edward?

Tenía tantas preguntas y tantas dudas, pero pocas respuestas. ¿Qué hacia ella besando a Edward si estaba comprometida?

— ¿te gusta la vista? —escuchó la voz mandona pero aterciopelada de Hermione.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó sonrojándose. La chica ahora la estaba observando. Tenía esa mirada depredadora y acusatoria.

— ¿ya terminaste de analizarme? —preguntó de nuevo con ese acento extraño.

Bella volteó a ver su libreta y empezó a dibujar un par de ojos. Sin poder evitarlo dibujo el emblema que tenía la pulsera de su nueva compañera de mesa. Cuando ingresó el maestro, el tipo se acercó a Hermione y entablaron una conversación sobre los proyectos de la chica. Bella se dio cuenta que Hermione era demasiado conocida y respetada por los maestros.

Se sorprendió al escuchar que Edward ya no iba ingresar a esta clase, que había sido trasladado a química avanzada. No pudo evitar preguntarle a Hermione.

— ¿Edward cambio de clases? ¿Por qué? —no podía evitar su desconcierto.

La chica que estaba escribiendo lo que el maestro estaba explicando, alzó la vista y la vio de refilón.

—Pon atención a la clase —comentó mientras ponía atención a lo que decía el maestro.

— ¿Edward cambio de clase por mí? —preguntó un poco bajo.

Vio como la chica levantó la mano, —profesor. —El maestro detuvo su diatriba y se acercó hacia donde estaban.

— ¿pasa algo señorita Masen? —preguntó el profesor con un tono amable.

—ella está hablando y me está desconcentrando lo que usted está diciendo, ¿puede cambiarla de lugar? —pidió como si estuviera mandando al profesor que cumpliera con su capricho. El profesor la miró inquisitivamente y después asintió.

—señorita Swan, cambie de lugar con la señorita Weber —dijo el profesor en un tono formal pero inquisitivo.

Bella sintió toda la cara arder mientras boqueaba ante una injusticia, esto era injusto. Ella tenía más derecho que la recién llegada. Tenía ganas de llorar de impotencia. Y no lo pudo evitar, ella lloraba de coraje. Vio como la chica ni siquiera la miró, ella estaba escribiendo en su libreta mientras el profesor asentía a lo que la chica escribía. Vio como todos sus compañeros la veían y cuchicheaban entre ellos.

Tropezó cuando iba hacia la mesa de Ángela, y Ángela iba donde antes era su asiento. Ángela le dio una mirada de disculpa. Ella solo asintió incomoda mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas de coraje. Cuando bella se sentó en la mesa de Ángela, se dio cuenta que Mike se encontraba en su mesa. Suspiró resignada a tener un Golden Retriever.

La clase continuo, vio como Ángela saludaba a Masen, y como la chica le correspondía con una sonrisa cálida. Se las quedó observando un rato más. Vio como Masen le explicaba algo a Ángela, y Ángela asentía. Su mesa… la mesa de ella y Cullen, ahora era la mesa de Masen, y Weber. Esto era una pesadilla.

—bella… ¿estás bien? —preguntó Mike por debajo de un libro.

Bella asintió.

—no te sientas mal, Hermione de por sí, es así, así son los Cullen.

— ¿no es Masen? —preguntó.

—ya sabes a lo que me refiero, todos los cullen se guardan a sí mismos. Hermione también es algo así… —explicó Mike, mientras veía de refilón a Hermione.

—El maestro la favorece mucho —comentó indiferente. Aunque su voz sonó un poco rencorosa. Esperaba que Mike no notara sus ojos húmedos.

—oh, eso —Mike volteó a ver por todos lados, se acercó más a ella para compartir un secreto—. Hermione es la favorita de todos los maestros, ha ganado muchos premios y sus proyectos siempre mencionan a sus profesores, se dice que gracias a ella la escuela recibió una fuerte suma de dinero para la institución. Es por eso que tenemos el gimnasio bien instalado.

—Pero eso no le da derecho a hacer lo que se le dé la regalada gana —musitó molesta.

—ya te dije, nadie se mete con ella por ser la favorita de los maestros, y… —Mike ya no le pudo decir más, porque el profesor los mando a callar.

Al final de la clase, Hermione iba platicando con Ángela de ayudarle con sus estudios. Vio que en la puerta estaba Jasper. Vio como Hermione le sonrió y entrelazó las manos para irse por los pasillos.

— ¿son novios? —le preguntó a Mike.

—No se sabe, siempre han sido raros —contestó el chico. Bella creyó ver celos por parte de Mike.

—En la hora de receso la vi besándose con Cullen —comentó casual. Quería saber si Hermione estaba jugando con ambos chicos.

—Ya empezaron… —fue lo único que dijo Mike para después alejarse de ella. ¿Qué quería decir Mike con que ya empezaron?

En la clase de educación Física se encontró con Jessica. Jessica era la más informativa en saber que pasaba con los Cullen, y más chismes.

— ¿Qué sabes de Masen? —preguntó mientras estaban sentadas en las bancas viendo jugar al equipo de Voleibol.

— ¿masen? —preguntó Jessica sin dejar de ver a Mike.

—Hermione

—ah, ¿Por qué? ¿Has visto algo? ¡Cuéntamelo! —exigió poniéndole demasiado atención.

Bella no sonó quejumbrosa cuando relató lo que sucedió en la hora de biología, y ya para poner un poco de intriga mencionó que encontró a Cullen y Hermione besándose en la enfermería.

— ¡ja! ¡Lo sabía! —exclamó Jessica como si hubiera ganado la lotería. Bella se arrepintió por unos instantes… pero valió la pena los chismes que soltó Jessica.

— ¿de qué? —alentó.

—hace años, siempre veíamos a Hermione ir acompañada de Jasper. Pero por tiempos la encontrábamos abrazada de Edward y situaciones nada fraternales. Pero nunca los encontrábamos besándose. Teníamos la teoría que eran algo, y que Jasper era la pantalla, me explico. —Bella dubitó—. Bueno, para que entiendas, todo este tiempo que llevas aquí… ¿has visto a Jasper ir por sus otras hermanas? ¿Lo has visto reír o que no tenga cara de estar sufriendo? No verdad, Jasper se porta como una persona normal siempre que esta Hermione. Lo ves sonreír e incluso verlo más relajado. Antes los seniors pensaban que Hermione era tipo de mujeres que le gustaba estar con varios hombres a la vez.

— ¿enserio? ¿Crees que sea cierto? —no pudo evitar preguntar. Sus sospechas iban hacer confirmadas.

—sí, cuando algunos le propusieron lo mismo ella les respondió con un puñetazo en la cara.

Bella no pudo ocultar su asombro. La chica era ruda y de cascos ligeros con aire puritana.

— ¿entonces?

—nunca se pudo comprobar nada, siempre que se les encontraba estaban separados pero con un aire de haber pecado. Sabemos que entre hermanos andan… —refunfuñó Jessica con un poco de celos—, pero es asqueroso andar con dos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué tal ninguno sabe? —preguntó haciéndose esperanzas que Edward no sea de ese tipo de hombres.

—lo dudó, lo acabas de confirmar. Dices que vistes a Edward, y Hermione besándose en la enfermería. ¿No? —Ella asintió—. ¿Te descubrieron? —Bella asintió—, ¿Qué te dijeron?

—nada… solo si se me perdió algo. ¿Crees que por eso cullen cambio de clase? —preguntó un poco insegura.

—a lo mejor. Creo que es por eso Hermione te hizo eso en biología.

— ¿tú crees? —preguntó esperanzada.

— ¡por supuesto!

Al final de la clase, iba saliendo de los baños cuando escuchó la voz angelical de Edward. Se quedó quieta mientras se ocultaba en la puerta.

—Edward contrólate —dijo la voz de Emmett.

— ¿Cómo quieres que me controle, ¡si por culpa de ella!, Hermione está molesta conmigo?

—no arreglaras nada si te comportas de esta manera, ven vamos… vamos a la casa y hablaremos con la familia…

Ya no pudo seguir escuchando, pero intuía que Edward estaba ahí para verla. ¿Se iba a disculpar por el comportamiento de Hermione? no, parecía que el quería reprocharle algo. Suspiró un poco aterrada a tener que enfrentarse a un Edward Cullen enojado.

Tenía que ir a su casillero, tenía que dejar algunas cosas y llevar otras. Camino lo más despacio posible para no tropezarse, pero al voltear ver del otro lado del edificio 6, se encontró con una Hermione Masen, siendo besada tiernamente por Jasper. Los dos se separaron y se abrazaron con cierta ternura y adoración.

Bella salió del pasillo lo más rápido posible. Ya no regresó por sus cosas. En la salida se encontró con los cullen observándola. Ella los ignoró y fue a su camioneta, salió despavorida.

En la noche después de hacer sus deberes, no pudo evitar comentárselo a Jessica. Jessica que le había marcado para saber si le importaba que invitara a Mike al baile de primavera. Pero al escuchar el chisme, Mike quedó en segundo plano.

Al día siguiente, cuando llegó al instituto, vio como Rosalie tenía una cara maliciosa y ufana, Alice la veía en reprobación. Emmett negaba con la cabeza mientras le daba una cara burlona. Alistair la veía con odio.

Pareciera que el trio, aun no llegaban. Bella fue hacia sus primeras clases. En la hora del receso, estaba haciendo cola, Jessica la vio con un deje de molestia. Ángela la acompaño a la mesa, vio como Mike estaba sentado a su lado, al igual que Eric, bella empezó a picar su ensalada, cuando empezaron los cuchicheos, sin poder evitarlo alzó la vista para ver de quien estaban hablando. Y se topó con la mirada furiosa de Hermione.

Vio como la chica le dio una mirada fulminante, y empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba ella. Vio como Jasper la veía con intención de matarla, al igual que Edward.

— ¿Isabella Swan? —preguntó Hermione.

Bella asintió, mientras controlaba su incomodidad al ver que todos guardaron silencio. Sintió una cachetada. Mike se levantó como interponiéndose entre ella y Hermione.

—Apártate Mike, el problema no es contigo —aclaró ella sin despegar su mirada de ella—, no me gusta a las personas que se meten en mi vida como si tuviera derecho. Detesto los chismes, si me vistes besándome con mi novio y mi otro novio, ¿no veo, cuál es tu problema? Lo que yo haga con mi vida, es mía, no tuya. Tú no me mantienes, y no me importa tu opinión, pero odio cuando se inmiscuyen en mis cosas. ¿Qué obtienes por exponer mi vida personal?

Bella estaba estupefacta, la cara le ardía y la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo al ver que todos la estaban observando. Se mordió el labio, las ganas de hablar se fueron.

—masen, no tenías que llegar a este extremo —reclamó Mike haciéndose el héroe.

—a lo mejor exagere, pero tener que soportar las miradas y chismes hacia mi persona, me da el derecho de poner en su lugar quien origino esto.

Mike volteó a ver a bella como queriendo defenderla. Después le dio una sonrisa de disculpa.

—bella no haría eso —la defendió aun dubitativo.

—Me vas a negar que Jessica mintió en decirme quien le dijo —recalcó con burla. Mike volteó a ver a Jessica, bella también lo hizo. Se dio cuenta que Jessica también tenía la mejilla roja y se ponía de un color tomate al ver que todos la observaban.

—es tu culpa por andar de ofrecida —comentó Mike en un arranque de valentía. Craso error de parte de Mike, en decir eso. Ya que vio como Jasper y Edward se acercaban. Pero Hermione le plantó un puñetazo en la cara, se escuchó como muchos exclamaron un "ohh".

—Esto va para todos —siseó Hermione viendo a todos los de la cafetería—, lo que yo haga es asunto mío, no de ustedes. Ustedes no me mantienen, yo me mantengo sola con mi trabajo y el apoyo de mis tíos. No les tengo que rendir cuentas a nadie, y si les molesta mi comportamiento, pues… hagan de la vista gorda. Eso va para ti Isabella, deja de estar dando reportajes de mi vida. Que eso a ti no te ha de importar.

Vio como la chica le dio una mirada lleno de odio a Mike. Jasper se acercó a Hermione para abrazarla y llevarla a su mesa. Edward seguía dándole una mirada fulminante a Mike, después se dio media vuelta para irse con sus hermanos.

Poco a poco los demás empezaron a comer, Mike se fue a la enfermería. Eric le daba una mirada entre lastimosa e incrédula. Jessica susurraba con Lauren, Tyler hablaba con Lee Stevens y la veían de reojo. Ángela fue la única que se acercó para preguntar si estaba bien.

—Solo el orgullo —comentó bromeando.

—nunca debiste decírselo a Jessica, Hermione es muy especial con respecto a su vida.

—Pero no tenía que golpearme —comentó herida.

—en las clases que tuvimos le llenaron la mesa de papeles que decían "zorra" y "puta inglesa", creo que tenía el derecho de reclamarte.

Bella alzó la vista para ver la mesa Cullen, notó que nadie estaba.

—y-yo solo tenía curiosidad…

—todos teníamos curiosidad de esa pareja, me incluyó, pero era mejor hacer de la vista gorda. Los cullen nunca se meten con alguien, al contrario, llevan buenas calificaciones y Hermione es querida por todo el pueblo. Nunca le niega la ayuda a nadie, estén o no estén en sus posibilidades.

—no entiendo…

—si Hermione se llega a enterar que alguien necesita ayuda, no duda en ayudar. Funda asociaciones para recolectar la ayuda necesaria.

—pensé que…

—es por eso que muchos adultos se hacen de la vista gorda cuando los ven juntos. Todos especulábamos, pero nadie comprobó nada. Y tu ayer comprobaste, que ella está saliendo con los dos… lo hiciste público, y hoy todos los hombres le enviaron notas insinuándole tener relaciones, y las chicas la acosaron con notas ofensivas.

—y-yo…

—creo que le debes una disculpa, pero creo que ella ya te lo cobró con la cachetada.

El timbre sonó. Las siguientes horas fueron demasiado atormentadoras para bella. El profesor Banner le dio una mirada reprobatoria. Y un suspiró de cansancio. Los demás maestros mostraron una cara amable, pero bella pensó que eran falsas.

En la hora de la cena, Charlie llegó y dijo que quería hablar con ella después de cenar.

En la sala estando frente a frente, su padre suspiró incómodo.

—hoy en la tarde me enteré de algo que sucedió en la escuela. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó. Bella asintió mientras se tocaba la mejilla afectada—. Cuando me enteré de lo que te hizo la sobrina del señor Cullen, fui hasta su casa a hablar con la chiquilla. Pero me encontré con la chica llena de lágrimas pidiéndome disculpas por su arrebato. Fue la chica bonita quien me dijo que fuiste tú que empezaste con el chisme… ya sabes, en este pueblo se tergiversan las palabras. —Charlie con voz áspera, un poco avergonzado—. Pero es mejor no señalar las dificultades y peculiaridades de los demás… —suspiró al no encontrar como hablar de este tema—, Bella, solo prométeme que no volverás hacerlo, no es bueno que te conviertas esa clase de persona… que está al tanto de la vida de los demás. El señor Cullen ha sido muy amble en trabajar en este pueblo, y no quiero que por el acoso que vaya a recibir Hermione, se vayan del pueblo.

Bella no sabía si sentirse ofendida o aceptar el regaño –charla incomoda- por parte de Charlie. Si estaba molesta al ver que su padre no le interesaba lo que hacia la sobrina del doctor.

—no fue mi culpa, yo solo se lo comenté a una amiga y hoy me entero que todos ya sabían lo que vi… ¡además ella hizo que me cambiara de mesa! —alzó la voz al recordar esa injusticia.

— ¿Cómo?

—en la clase de biología yo compartía mesa con Edward Cullen, y ayer, el ya no se presentó. Así que le pregunte a Hermione, ya que ella era mi nueva compañera de mesa. Ella solo me dijo que… —vaciló un momento—, bueno ella le dijo al maestro que me cambiara de mesa —refunfuño lo último, le dolía que esa mesa ya no este Edward y ella.

— ¿enserio?

—sí. El maestro me sentó con Mike Newton.

—mañana hablare con el director

Bella en vez de sentirse agradecida, se sintió avergonzada y no quería que su padre le hiciera una escena, ya tenía suficiente que haya ido a la casa de los Cullen.

— ¡no, papá! —Pidió en voz alta—. No hagas eso, no quiero que se hagan más chismes… olvídalo. ¿Sí?

Su papá estaba indeciso, al final asintió. Ella le dio una sonrisa.

—gracias.

—solo trata de no causar problemas a los demás

Ella asintió, mientras se levantaba para ir a su cuarto. Era tonto de su parte en dejar de estar obsesionada con la familia Cullen. Ella sabía que había algo peligroso en la familia cullen, y ella estaba decidida en averiguar qué es lo que eran. Solo tenían que ser paciente y vería los resultados. Sin darse cuenta que esta decisión fue prevista por una vampira que podía ver el futuro de las decisiones tomadas.


	10. Motivos y Explicaciones

Sentía miedo, demasiado miedo para un vampiro, la ansiedad y el miedo era la peor combinación y agonía. Su matrimonio dependía de un solo hilo. Su pequeña ninfa estaba herida, se sentía traicionada. ¿Cómo había llegado a esto? Si, él lo sabía. ¿Para qué se preguntaba de nuevo esa pregunta si él era el culpable? La culpa era la de él. El por no tener valor suficiente, y ceder a sus bajos impulsos de curiosidad. La chica nueva anulaba su don, pero era la sangre que lo atraía de una manera bestial. Le hizo recordar a su esposa, recordó cómo conoció a su esposa, su pequeña ninfa que todavía era una bebé en aquella época. ¡Que hermosos y bellos recuerdos!

Sonrió ante el recuerdo de una pequeña Hermione riendo en el tren. Suspiró de nuevo al recordar que su pequeña mujer no estaba riendo estos días, era lo contrario. Se la pasó llorando cuando se enteró lo de Isabella.

Maldecía a Rosalie, por dar leves indirectas a Hermione cuando hablaban por teléfono. Recordar el día que Isabella se presentó lo hizo sentir mal. ¿Cómo no interesarse en la chica, si la hacía recordar a su amada?

Isabella le recordaba a cada momento a su esposa, con esos dientes tipo castor, la hacía recordar a su esposa cuando era pequeña. Su sangre le atraía, era una pequeña droga personal, que le ayudaba a no extrañar demasiado a su esposa. Pero ahora lamentaba ese desliz, ya que Bella, estaba tan obsesionada en saber que era él.

¿Qué había hecho?

Escuchó como Jasper salía con Hermione. Este día debería ser especial, iban a estar al lado de su esposa. Iba amarla, adorarla y a disfrutarla. Pero Rosalie, con su lengua viperina tuvo que mencionar a Bella.

— ¿bella? —musitó un poco aturdida Hermione. Vio cómo su esposa puso una mano en la cicatriz.

—sí, así le gustan que le digan. ¿Verdad Edward?

Vio como Hermione lo vio inquisitivamente. Escuchó como sus hermanos le decían por conversación mental que era lo mejor decir la verdad de lo que estaba pasando con la humana.

— ¿porque Edward debería de saberlo? —preguntó su esposa. Él lo sabía que su mujer empezaría atar cabos. Sin duda era muy inteligente—. Si se puede saber. —siseó demandante.

La leve amenaza de los celos, lo hizo sentir vivo. Vio como Alice negó con la mente. Había visto el desenlace de la charla y no quedaría en buenos términos. Alistair como un buen hermano mayor y demás experiencia, le dijo que le llevaría flores a su tumba.

Carlisle, estaba viendo cómo manejar la situación sin que haya un conflicto más grave. Jasper a cada instante le decía que si hacia sufrir a su esposa, que disfrutaría hacerlo pagar. Emmett solo quería ver un poco de magia. Esme estaba preocupada por el dolor que Edward le causaría a su hija, y esperaba que no pasara a mayores. Y Rosalie, ella estaba con una cara de "te lo dije".

Rosalie se había convertido en una buena amiga para Hermione. Ya que su esposa la lleno de felicidad cuando ingresó a la familia. Al principio la odiaba, pero era porque tanto Edward, y Jasper, habían dicho que Hermione iba a ser una mujer muy hermosa. Rosalie cuando la conoció la primera vez en el andén, dudó sobre las palabras de sus hermanos. Pero después de siete años y en plena boda, Rosalie lo aceptó, y le dio la bienvenida a la familia Cullen.

—Bueno se la pasa acechándola a cada rato —comentó Rosalie, mientras le daba una mirada inocente. En la mente de Rosalie, esto es lo que hacían la familia, cuidar las espaldas de cada uno de los integrantes, pero con Hermione sentía que tenía que cuidarle lo doble ya que la consideraba una hermana, amiga y fuente de su felicidad.

Vio como Hermione parecía incrédula al escuchar esto. Posó su mirada en Jasper, y Jasper asintió. ¡Joder! Estaba muerto…

— ¡vaya! —su voz se entrecortó. Su esposa no sabía que más decir.

—creo, que debemos retirarnos, la pareja necesita un poco de privacidad —dijo Carlisle. Todos obedecieron.

El mutismo de la sala acompañado con la tensión, era palpable. Jasper estaba sentado en el sofá mediano. Enfrente estaba Hermione que aún lo seguía taladrando con la mirada. El suspiró.

—Lo siento —fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Suplicar y rogar que su mujer no lo crucificara.

— ¿Qué es lo que sientes? —las preguntas correctas de su amada que a pesar de la situación, mantiene su mente analítica.

—lo que te voy a decir. —aclaró un poco contrito.

—habla, ¿Quién es Isabella? ¿Es la chica que tanto menciona Rosalie cuando habló por teléfono? ¡Dime!

—Isabella es, es mi compañera de clase. Ella me recuerda mucho a ti —vio cómo su esposa ponía una cara perpleja—, te he extrañado todo estos meses, y ella calma mi anhelo por ti…

Malas palabras seleccionadas. Vio cómo su esposa tenía la cara llena de perfidia. ¿Qué había dicho? Al ver la cara de Jasper, se dio cuenta que no eran las palabras correctas.

— ¿Cómo te calma el anhelo hacia a mí? ¿Vas a su casa a acostarte con ella? Rosalie una vez comentó que llegabas con efluvio humano. ¿Era ella quien ibas a verla?

— ¡no! —Vio como Jasper le recriminó—, bueno si… pero no es lo que tú estás pensando. Solo he ido de noche a verla en su casa…

La estaba regando más.

— ¡vaya! Honestamente pensaba que era especial… pero veo que no. Bueno, si es lo que quieres sabes que no voy a obligarte a estar conmigo. Nunca lo haré… solo avísame con tiempo para darte el divorcio.

Vio como Hermione desapareció. Jasper antes de salir de la sala le dio un puñetazo que lo lanzó lejos de la casa. Se lo merecía, lo merecía. Escuchó como Jasper le preguntaba a Alice donde se había ido su esposa. Ella le respondió que estaba en el prado. Sin esperar más, Jasper salió corriendo del lugar. El quería ir, pero la mano de su padre lo detuvo.

—Edward, tenemos que hablar.

Edward asintió. En estos casos su padre sabría que decir y que consejos tomar. Ingresaron al despacho y Carlisle se sentó en su silla. Edward tomó el sillón que estaba enfrente de la silla de Carlisle.

—lo siento padre, estarás avergonzado de mi conducta.

—un poco decepcionado al saber que mentiste cuando te preguntaba a donde ibas.

Otra puñalada que sintió.

—lo lamento.

—sé que lo haces, pero no es a mí a quien tienes que pedir disculpas. Es a tu esposa, aquella chiquilla que tiene el corazón partido. Creo que ella piensa lo mismo que nosotros… pero la idea es inverosímil. Ya que ella es humana. Solo te diré que piensa en lo que estás haciendo. Nadie merece sufrir por malas decisiones.

—yo la amo… simplemente me deje llevar por la idea equivocada del recuerdo. Jamás traicionaría a Hermione por Bella. Solo lo hacía por los recuerdos. Creo que necesito explicarme bien, ya que lo he hecho de la peor forma.

Carlisle le sonrió. Escucharon los pasos de Alice, no faltó para decirle ya que él ya lo había leído. Se habían ido. Edward se sintió perdido, necesitaba estar solo. Alice le recomendó que fueran con sus primos, el asintió.

La semana para él fue dura, cuando regresó a la casa Alice le mencionó que Hermione se quedaría por una larga temporada, y que Carlisle la había matriculado en la escuela. Edward quería hablar con ella, pero ella aun no podía verlo. Esperó pacientemente hasta el día que ella regresara a Forks.

Rosalie y Alistair mencionaron que la humana estaba preguntando por él. Edward ya ni sabía que más hacer. Si había metido la pata, pero ahora se estaba arrepintiendo. El lunes llegó sus hermanos se adelantaron a la escuela, el esperó paciente para que Hermione apareciera junto con Jasper. Le llegó un mensaje de Alice:

" _aparecieron en la escuela"._

Rechinaron los dientes, salió como alma que llevaba el diablo, hacia la escuela. Condujo a exceso de velocidad, cuando llegó las clases ya había iniciado. Jasper estaba con ella. Los alumnos estaban ansiosos por saber porque regresaba la perfecta alumna.

No entró a clases, se quedó encerrado en su auto. Estaba repasando su dialogo que tendría con Hermione. Estaba tan concentrado en recordar cada momento maravilloso que paso a lado de su mujer, que no notó cuando ya era la hora del receso. Salió apurado a nivel humano para ir hablar con su mujer.

Sabía de sobra que Hermione odiaba que la interrumpieran cuando estaba aprendiendo algo. Buscó en la mente de sus hermanos para saber si ya estaban reunidos, y sentados en su mesa. Jasper iba por el pasillo abrazado de su esposa.

Se acercó a ellos, y leyó la mente de Jasper.

"no quiero verla llorando de nuevo, no molestes"

Y la imagen de Hermione culpándose por haberlos dejado por su trabajo en el ministerio. Edward sintió como su corazón se comprimía a pesar de no tenerlo. Con pesar se mantuvo un poco alejado de la pareja. Sintió un fastidio al leer la mente de todos los alumnos. Como examinaban a Hermione sin pudor. Algunos chicos observaban la figura de su mujer. Gruño tratando de controlarse.

Se sentaron en su mesa, Alice hablaba con Alistair, sobre ir a una exposición dentro una semana. Emmett quería ir a alimentarse con Rosalie. Cuando su mirada cayó en la de Isabella. Sintió como Hermione lo veía acusatoriamente. Y como su rostro pasó a una herida. Hermione se levantó, salió del lugar.

—Mira lo que provocas —dijo Jasper en un susurro.

Edward lo ignoró y fue detrás de su mujer. Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a la enfermería, escuchó como Hermione trataba de controlar su llanto. No le gustaba verla de esta manera.

—Hermione, mi amor. No llores por favor —susurró abrazándola.

—no puedo… me estás haciendo daño. ¿Cómo pudiste? —dijo con la voz entrecortada.

—juro por mi familia que no he hecho nada de lo que tu pequeña mente se imagina —Hermione negó queriéndose apartar de el—. Escúchame por favor… es verdad que iba a su casa verla dormir… pero solo era eso. No puedo leer su mente y eso me llenó de curiosidad. Pero yo solo te amo a ti, solo tengo ojos para ti… tu pequeña beldad mío, que me enamoraste con esta cabecita tuya, tu que robaste mi alma y me entregaste la tuya. Mi amor, mi diosa… por favor no llores. Te amo, y no voy a dejar que mi simple curiosidad eche a perder la familia que hicimos.

Hermione dejó de moverse para después asentir y abrazarlo. Edward la empezó a llenar de besos, para después devorarse con la boca. Ambos estaban tan enfrascados en su burbuja. Sintió como su esposa se tensó y se separó de él.

Vio hacia el otro lado del pasillo y se encontró con la mirada sorprendida de Bella.

— ¿se te perdió algo? —preguntó bruscamente su mujer. Edward sonrió internamente, amaba a su esposa cuando estaba celosa.

Vio como Isabella se tornaba roja, el efluvio de ella ya no era tan irresistible como antes. Adoraba el efluvio de su mujer. La chica salió del lugar toda roja. Hermione volteó a verlo con el gesto fruncido.

— ¿estás seguro que nada paso entre ustedes?

—absolutamente

—Jasper me mencionó sobre la camioneta…

—eso fue un error mío. Solo lo hice por compasión, y me arrepiento de eso. Por esos todo este tiempo me mantenido alejado de ella. Lo juro.

Y se acordó aún más de porque se enamoró de Hermione; su mujer no era perfecta sino tomaba venganza. Y su primera orden fue que dejara Biología para que ella ingresara y él tomara Química. El asintió, haría cualquier cosa para tener contenta a su esposa.


End file.
